Pettigrew's Magical Hair Dyeing Potion
by Ze Ultimate Fanfic Writer
Summary: My version of how James and Lily got together. Funny how the incentive of it was the biggest trick the Marauders ever played off. Please R&R!


**A/N: **Hi everyone, this is Ze Ultimate Fanfic Writer! This is my first try at a Marauders' age fic, so I warn you that this might not be very good.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling, except for Selene Clearwater, who is my roleplaying and fanfiction character.

**James's POV**

It all started as I wheeled out of the Transfiguration classroom, my best friends Sirius, Remus, and Peter at my side. "Great lesson, huh?" I asked my fellow Marauders in a conversational tone. My hand automatically went to my hair, already messy thanks to hereditary growing and Quidditch. Sirius nodded, sweeping his hair aside and winking at the girls, who squealed and pointed. (He's even more famous than _me_, for Merlin's sake!) "Yeah, that lesson about Animagi was really enlightening," he said. "I knew all the stuff already, though. Just proves I'm a genius," he added with a smug face.

Of course, he was right, so I couldn't tell him anything.

We were turning the corner when I heard a much too familiar voice behind me. "JAMES POTTER!!!"

I turned my head and saw none other than Lily Marie Evans, glaring daggers at me, her cheeks purple with anger. Lily Evans was usually a beautiful redhead with green eyes and a hot temper. No wonder I fell for her. But now, she was fuming with anger and heat waves were radiating from her body, not at all in an attractive way. She was really angry, I had to admit. Angrier than I had ever seen.

I couldn't blame her.

"What have you done to my HAIR, you insert some not very nice words for such a beautiful lady to say?!?!" Evans screamed at me.

I tried to look innocent and hurt. "Why, what do you mean, what have I done to your hair?"

"Why, you idiot, can't you see?! It's GREEN, you arrogant toe rag!!"

And so it was. It was a lovely, silky emerald green, which shone and glimmered in the light and whenever Evans made the slightest head movement.

"Now, now, my dear Evans," I said, laughing heartily. "Do you have any _proof _that I dyed your hair emerald?"

"It's _green_, you git! If not you and your petty little gang, who else would it be?!" Evans yelled.

Well, she was right. We had organized the plan, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I. It was Peter who had discovered the correct formula for the potion necessary, due to an accident in Potions class. (You see, Wormtail has his uses.) The next morning, we brewed the potion and tested some of it on a rat (not Wormtail, of course). When it was proved it worked, we arranged so that the potion would be given to everyone in the school at dinnertime.

Don't ask me how. We Marauders have our methods. The only thing that I can tell you is the fact that I was on friendly terms with one of the house elves.

We made sure it got into every one of the goblets, so everyone (from Gryffindor to Slytherin, from Headmaster to caretaker) had taken the potion, which was scheduled to work at the exact precise moment the students were filing out of what was Transfiguration class for us.

I looked forward to seeing all the teachers at lunch, which was due soon. Especially Dumbledore.

But while I was having these thoughts, I was rudely interrupted by a "POTTER!! _LISTEN TO ME!!!_"

I snapped back to reality at once and laughed heartily. "Evans, what you said - that me and my - what was it? - _petty little gang_ organized this joke, but you must not fret. Look around you; you're not the only one affected." I gestured to the people around me.

Now, you must understand that to hide the fact that it had been us who had spiked the drinks with the potion, we made sure we had taken the potion as well.

And it had worked. My hair was a vivid dandelion yellow, Sirius's hair was shiny silver (and he had girls still crooning over him!!!), Remus's hair was neon pink, and Peter's hair was sky blue.

I grinned smugly while Evans scowled and growled in my face, "You and your little gang are not going to get away with it _this_ time!!! Tell me how to put my hair back to normal _now_!!!"

I smiled. "Ah, but I cannot tell you that. After all, who knows that I did this?" I then marched off to the Great Hall with Sirius, Remus, and Peter, leaving a very confused and angry Lily Marie Evans behind.

Now, since you won't tell Evans (you won't, won't you?), I'll let you in on the secret. The potion was supposed to return the drinker's hair to normal after exactly 336 hours (two weeks) to the second.

During and in the periods after lunch, nothing special happened, but the speech a navy-blue haired Dumbledore gave (announcing that the Charms teacher was trying his best to put everything back to normal) did give me a hearty chuckle, but the real fun didn't start until after I went back to the Gryffindor common room after all my lessons. When I went up the stairs to our room (marked with a wooden, gilded 'The Marauders' Room - Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs' on it), I found Remus sitting on his bed, moaning, and Sirius trying to cheer him up.

"I don't know what made me do it," Remus was moaning. "Cheer up, mate. You just need more experience, that's all," Sirius was saying false-cheerfully.

When I cleared my throat loudly, Sirius turned to me, grinning in a very strange way. "Prongs, it turns out that our dear were-boy has" (Remus groaned again) "a lady in his heart."

I broke out into a grin. "And, by any chance, do you know who this lucky lady is?"

Sirius chortled. "Oh, you'd be surprised if you knew."

Several girls floated into my mind, Amelia Bones, Emmeline Vance, and Alice Spencer (A/N: Neville's mom) just to mention a few.

As I was trying to decide who it was, Sirius's half-mocking voice interrupted me. "Miss Selene Clearwater."

My jaw dropped automatically. "You're joking! That's three Marauders she's made out with!"

I guess I must explain about this Selene Clearwater. She is of Asian descent ("_Korean_," she would always emphasize), a 5th year Ravenclaw, and extremely beautiful. I don't know much about her birth and the life she led up to when she was two, only that she lived in a Korean orphanage. (As for this country called Korea, I don't know much about it, but Selene was always very proud of her Korean blood.) Then she was adopted by the Clearwaters (who coincidentally live very close to the Lupins, and therefore Selene and Remus grew up as childhood friends), and when she was five or six her foster mother died and when she was seven something terrible happened to her (although I don't know what) and when she was eleven she got a letter from Dumbledore asking her to come to Hogwarts and she's been here ever since.

I mentioned before that Selene was extremely beautiful, didn't I? And that is quite true. She has had many boys crooning over her and I daresay that by the time I started flirting with her last year she was quite used to it, and when I dumped her three months later she was quite used to _that_ as well. She didn't even cry, but when I said that we'd be better off as friends in the Three Broomsticks she just nodded and said "okay" and stood up and walked away. Next thing I knew, Sirius had claimed her a week after the aforesaid episode in the Three Broomsticks and was making people sick everywhere. It was _Selene_ who dumped Sirius after only two weeks of flirting (ha!), and she's been single ever since, although she (ahem) _is_ asked out quite a lot.

Now we must get back to what happened in the dormitories that night. "What color was her hair?" I asked excitedly.

"Lavender, but that's not important." Sirius chuckled. "Well, you know that as Selene is in her O.W.L. year and all, she needs a little, um, _help_, so to say. Moony has kindly agreed to give her so called 'private lessons' every Friday in the Room of Requirement ever since the start of term (even though he is considerably busy), three months ago."

_The Room of Requirement_, I thought. _A perfect place to snog someone._

"And, seeing that today is a Friday, Selene and Remus got together to have their cozy little session together in the Room of Requirement at - what time was it, Moony? Six? - six in the afternoon today, and in the middle of it Remus just leaned in and-" The rest of Sirius' words were drowned out by a loud wail issuing from Remus. "And she bolted out of there and he hasn't seen her since."

I walked over to Remus and patted his shoulder, saying, "It's okay Moony, you just need to... refine your techniques a bit, say." And to cheer him up Sirius and I transformed and jumped and danced and played tricks, the kind that people like to see. And as a result, a much more cheered up Remus went to bed that night than the one a few hours before.


End file.
